HOME
by YetAnotherFan2010
Summary: It's Christmas time and Edward is going back home after ten years away. He hopes to reconnect with his friends and to mend things with a very special person… E/J


**HOME**

I sat on my leather couch, in my Chicago condo, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a card in the other. I stared at the invitation card, feeling nostalgic from this unexpected connection to my past. Alice Brandon was hosting an ostentatious Christmas party in her newly bought house outside of Forks, Washington. She had inserted a personal note for me inside the invitation card.

_No more excuses Mr. Big Shot, you can't put us off any longer._

_Come back to the small town, where your real friends await._

_It's been too long since the last time you've been here. _

_We miss you and we want to see you!_

I sighed heavily, staring at the snow falling outside my window. I remembered the winters in Forks, when all the trees were white and the streets were completely silent. We would all gather in my living room to watch movies. We would eat a lot of junk food and play silly games.

I stared at my expensive and very modern condo, feeling suddenly isolated. I was alone in this big space, in this big city. And truthfully, I missed my friends a lot. The little contact I had had with them throughout the years was through scattered phone calls, and seeing their pictures on Facebook.

I looked down at the beautifully handmade invitation card once more and made my decision. Alice was right. It had been too long. And, surprisingly, I felt ready to go back. There were things from the past that I was intent on making right, and now was as good as ever to go back and fix it.

… home ….

I gazed out the window as the plane made its descent to Sea-Tac airport. The anticipation to see my old friends made me fidget in my seat. I was both anxious and excited to see them again. It had been so long. When my family had left Forks after I graduated high school, I somehow never made it back there, always finding excuses not to go back. And now it was ten years later. I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen my best friends in that long.

As I thought of my group of friends from high school, I realized how much I missed them. We'd had a really tight bond, spent all of our free time together and had shared all of our secrets and hopes together. And suddenly I had been cut off from them. I had gone to Chicago University and then had stayed there. I got a great, high-paying job in the big city and never looked back. For ten years, all I knew about my friends was from Facebook. I realized how pathetic that was.

If I were honest with myself, the reason I hadn't gone back was because I had been afraid to face the truth about myself. I hadn't been ready yet to acknowledge and accept who I really was. And I knew that because I hadn't been courageous enough back then, I had hurt others in the process. Especially Jasper. I could still picture him perfectly in my head. He was the one I felt the most nervous seeing again, and yet he was the main reason why I was coming back.

Jasper, out of everybody and everything, was my one regret in life. I couldn't deny anymore that he was the reason I had been too afraid to return to Forks. He was probably even the reason why I had dated top models and flaunted them around like an arrogant peacock.

When I got off the plane, it was so nice to be greeted by Bella. She waived excitedly in my direction and I smiled back, making my way through the crowds to get to her.

"Edward! Welcome back!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my torso and squeezed me. "It's so nice to see you again. I've missed you so much!"

I hugged her back and held her tightly for a while. I felt overwhelmed with memories.

"You've gained some muscles," she observed, wiggling her eyebrows. "You look good."

I pulled her away from me so I could take a better look at her. And then I whistled.

"Wow, Bella, it appears that you are most definitely a woman now. You've got curves where there was nothing before."

Bella blushed profusely and hit my arm with a smile.

"Don't say things like that in front of Jake, he'll kill you! He's already jealous enough to meet my first boyfriend."

"Oh yes, Jake. By the way, congratulations! I heard you got engaged," I exclaimed, bumping her shoulder with mine as we walked towards her truck.

"Thank you," she beamed at me. "I'm really happy. I hope you'll like him."

"Anybody who makes you smile this much is a friend of mine."

She looked up at me with big, shiny eyes and a strange expression on her face. I stopped walking and stared back at her in wonder.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked around for her car.

"Nothing. Just… It's so nice to see you again."

"Yeah, it is." I responded softly, feeling emotional suddenly.

… home ….

Bella and I practically ran from the car to Alice's house, it was so cold outside. But I was careful to have a good grip on Bella all the while, remembering how clumsy she could be. This ice on the ground would not help with her lack of balance. Completely bundled in winter gear, we made it safely indoor.

I stared at the chaos around me. There were piles of decoration boxes everywhere and other knickknacks spread over tables and chairs. It was funny how the folly of it all felt very Christmassy. I couldn't stop from smiling.

I wondered how Alice would get everything ready on time.

I heard her stern, authoritative voice before I saw her. She stormed in front of us with a large box, and almost didn't see us in her concentration to organize and plan her party. But then she halted and looked at me. She dropped the box, not caring that it spilled on the floor and sprinted to me.

"Edward! Oh my god, I can't believe you're actually here!" She exclaimed with joy. And then she hit me, pretty hard for somebody that small. "Why did it take you so long to come back home! Don't do that again! Ever!" She scolded, hitting me on my chest with each word.

I laughed as I rubbed my chest. "It's nice to see you too, Ally!" I said, wrapping my arms around her petite frame and kissing the top of her head.

… home ….

I was changing in the guest room upstairs after a well-needed shower. I always felt grimy after traveling. As I looked around, I couldn't stop from feeling proud for Alice. Her house was beautiful. She had decorated it with very tasteful art works and vintage furniture. After her nasty divorce to James last year, she had come around and made a lot of changes. She had applied for a higher position in her agency and bought this house as well. I knew that it had been hard for her, but she had made it. She seemed so happy now and that was a relief.

I dried my hair quickly, eager to go back downstairs and spend as much time as possible with my friends. I had been away from them for too long. Earlier, Rosalie and Emmett had arrived a little after us, and it had been heartwarming to see them again. Rosalie was six months pregnant and she looked stunning as usual. Emmett seemed happier and had this constant grin on his face that made him look totally goofy. Rosie welcomed me back in the same manner than Alice did. She reprimanded me for bailing on them for so long and made me feel guiltier than I already felt. Emmett didn't hold any grudges and whispered in my ear that he wanted to know everything about these top models. I'd giggled nervously and had told him we'd talk later.

I stepped out of the guest room, and made my way downstairs, feeling lighter than I had in years. When I got to the end of the stairs, I heard another voice. A familiar voice I hadn't heard in way too long. My heart started to beat faster at the anticipation to see Jasper again. I worried about his reaction and felt nervous all over again, and yet so completely excited to see him again.

I made my way to the living room and I first noticed Alice and Rosalie sitting down and chatting animatedly. I looked around and finally spotted him. My heart skipped a beat at the sight and my mouth got dry. He had his back to me, talking to Bella and Emmett. I noticed right away how his body had changed throughout the years. His grey sweater was tight and snuggled his frame nicely. Toned muscles had replaced his lanky teenage figure. His wavy, dirty-blond hair was shorter than the last time I had seen him, but it was still long enough to play with and brush your fingers through.

I shook my head at that thought.

Bella saw me first and she waved. I smiled back and walked towards them. My pulse was racing. I inhaled deeply to calm my nerves. Jasper turned around and our eyes met at last. I couldn't resist the smile that spread on my face at the joy to see him again. He returned a smile but it was small and strained. I immediately noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. The blue was missing its shine as he glared at me. I gulped as I reached them.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Bella asked as she hooked her arm around mine.

"I feel refreshed," I replied as I turned to face Jasper.

" Hey, Jasper," I said, trying to keep my voice steady but failing miserably. I extended my arm, knowing that a hug was out of a question. "It's so nice to see you again."

He shook my hand politely and I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't let out the moan that the flesh-to-flesh connection sparkled. I noticed his sharp inhale before he swiftly pulled his hand away.

He was being so cold and distant toward me. It stung. All I wanted was to drop to my knees and beg for his forgiveness. I knew I had really hurt him in the past, and I was intent on apologizing and fixing my mistakes.

"What? That's how you two greet each other after ten fucking years!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed. He shoved me closer to Jasper and grabbed Jasper by the arm, bringing us closer to one another, with no way to escape. "Come on men, hug it out! You two were inseparable during senior year!"

We had no choice but hug so I closed the gap, my eyes fixed on him at first. I tried to convey that I was sorry and that I still cared for him with my eyes but all I saw in return was fury. I flinched at the hostility in his stare and shamefully lowered my gaze. We awkwardly hugged in a very manly embrace, with only one arm and a few taps to each other's back. It was heartbreaking to feel Jasper so closed-off and so antagonistic. Hadn't he missed me at all? How could he still resent me after ten years?

"Okay, are we all ready? Let's go to Mill Creek and party like when we were 17," Alice exclaimed, dancing around and making everybody laugh.

I quickly stepped away, feeling a knot forming in my chest. I hadn't expected a warm welcome back from Jasper, but seeing his hatred was utterly painful. I guess I had naively hoped that Jasper would forgive me immediately for my past actions.

I went to get my coat and scarf, using a minute alone to regain control over my overflowing emotions, before following the old gang to the driveway. We split into two cars, Emmett's and Jasper's. Alice and Bella went with Jasper, and I joined the happy McCarty couple in their car.

As soon as the door closed, Emmett started questioning me about the whole Jasper incident.

"Dude, that was weird back there. What happened between you and Jasper?"

I shrugged, not sure what I should say.

"We'd had an argument before I left for college. I guess he's still mad."

"What? About something that happened ten years ago! No fucking way! Jay is not the type to hold a grudge for that long. And he never even mentioned it to us."

Rosie turned around to look at me from the passenger seat.

"What was the fight about?"

She looked concerned and I could tell she genuinely cared.

"We… uhm… disagreed about where the future would lead us." I explained vaguely. I couldn't share any more details until I talked to Jasper.

Rosie frowned, one of her hand rubbing her baby bump absent-mindedly.

"Had he come out to you back then? Is that why?"

My heart jumped and my eyes grew bigger as I stared at Rosalie in shock. I was speechless for a few seconds.

"Nah, that can't be it babe," Emmett thankfully interrupted, giving me space to quickly get a grip on myself.

I had no idea that Jasper had come out at all. How come nobody had mentioned it to me?

"Jasper didn't tell us he was gay until sophomore year in college. That was like two years after Edward left." Emmett continued.

Rosie looked back at me again and she examined me with suspicion.

"Did he? Did you not react well to it?"

I was about to confirm that I had known Jasper was gay when Emmett parked the car in front of the pub and Alice was already at the window, telling us to hurry. So the conversation was dropped as simply as that.

We all entered the Mill Creek Pub and it felt strange to me to be in here as an adult. Senior year, we had snuck in here a few times with fake id's, drinking a few beers and getting drunk way too easily.

As we sat at a round table, finding myself in between Bella and Jasper, memories of this place rushed in. There had been this one time, after I had broken up with Bella, when the boys had taken me out. Tyler and Ben had been with us that night too. And somehow, later that evening, I had found myself in the bathroom, drunk, with Jasper. I remembered how eagerly I had pinned him against the dirty wall and kissed him sloppily. We had kissed before so it hadn't been completely new, but it had been the first time in a public place, with the possibility of people walking in on us. But the buzz of the alcohol had made me bold and horny, and at that moment, I hadn't given a damn if the whole town would've found out about Jasper and me. I could still remember the feel of Jasper's arousal against me, and the heat that we'd created as we'd rubbed against one another. The hunger in his eyes as he'd gazed at me had driven me insane. I had never felt such passion for another human being. He had been all that mattered at that moment.

The sound of laughter coming from my friends brought me back to the present. I tried to shake off the sudden rush of desire as I glanced to my side. I watched Jasper as he laughed at Emmett's corny joke. His smile was big and beautiful, brightening his whole face. His eyes found mine and he seemed taken by surprise to find me watching him. The smile on his face disappeared instantly and a stern expression took over his features. I felt sorry for hampering his happiness, and I felt full of remorse for the way I had broken his heart ten years ago.

Jasper quickly looked away and back at Emmett, taking a swig from his beer. I noticed the way his muscled were tensed and his hand was balled up into a fist. I watched him for a few more seconds before focusing on Emmett and the others as well, regret pulling at my heartstrings.

Emmett was telling the story about the first time we all came to this pub, and how Bella had freaked out because her dad was the chief of police and she had been terrified of being caught. I joined in with the laughter, smiling at the good old days, still remembering Bella's horrified expression.

The conversation changed and people started asking me about my life in Chicago. I felt somehow uncomfortable talking about my new life with them. I felt shallow and obnoxious when I heard myself talk.

"Seems like you're meeting some famous people, according to those pics on Facebook," Rosalie said, interested. "I would love the glamour! And those fancy cocktail parties you go to!"

I smiled. "It's fun at first but it can get redundant."

"Ha, so I guess you get bored easily anywhere you go. You always seem to need to move on to other things," Jasper said. "Good thing you didn't stay here, you would've died of boredom. Nothing much exciting happens here ever."

Everybody stared at Jasper, startled by his little outburst.

Bella gasped. "Jasper!" she admonished.

I frowned. "I wasn't bored here. I was always happy here."

"Whatever," he mumbled, emptying his beer.

"So tell me, Eddie, I know you're charming and all, but really, how do you get these top models to date you?" Emmett said in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Honestly, I don't think it had anything to do with my charm and everything to do with how fat my wallet is," I responded.

"That's not true, Edward. I saw the way Tanya looked at you when I visited you. She loves you," Alice stated.

"Well, I can tell you for certain that she doesn't love me now."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." She apologized, feeling bad.

I shook my head. "No worry. I'm fine," I appeased her.

"Well, I'm going to order another drink," Rosie interrupted, "Ginger Ales are so yummy," she added with sarcasm, a grimace on her face. "Anybody needs anything?"

"I'll have another beer, babe. Thanks" Emmett said and his wife glowered at him. He looked confused. "What? You asked."

We all laughed hysterically, knowing that Emmett was getting himself in more trouble by the second.

"Why can you drink and I can't?" She accused.

"Because you're pregnant, Rosie Baby. I'm not." He pointed out the obvious naively.

Rosalie looked as if she were about to attack Emmett. Jasper snickered at Emmett as he pulled Rosie away. "I need another drink too. Let's go to the bar before you kill your husband and regret it later."

When they left to go to the bar, I made my way to the bathroom. I needed a second of quiet. It was overwhelming to be back here with all of them. It was a lot to take in, especially with the fact that Jasper was not making it easy for me at all, which of course, I could understand why. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, and took a long, deep breath.

All I wanted was an opportunity to speak with Jasper alone, to start to explain my reason for leaving the way I did. I wanted to apologize. I missed my friend so much and hoped that we could become friends again.

When I came out of the bathroom, I noticed that Jasper was still at the bar, by himself. He was chatting with the bartender. I approached them, hoping that he would at least let me talk. When I found a spot next to him and settled on the stool, I felt his eyes on me.

"Hey," I said with hope.

He simply looked away and drank from his beer. The bartender came to me and I ordered another beer. I glanced back at my friend. He was staring at his hands, his jaw clenched. I swallowed, saddened by his hatred towards me.

"I was hoping we could talk," I said, my voice more like a whisper.

His head snapped up and he glared at me. "There's no need. I get it. You said it all ten years ago."

I sighed, feeling ashamed all over again. I opened my mouth to reply when I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey guys," Alice said, plopping herself on the stool next to me. "Sorry Edward for earlier, I didn't realize that you and Tanya were not together anymore."

I nodded, definitely not in the mood to talk about my ex girlfriend with Jasper sitting right next to me.

"What happened?"

"We broke up a while back."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You seemed happy the last time I saw you. Weren't you talking about getting married?"

I shrugged and fidgeted uncomfortably. I knew he was listening.

"Yeah, well I knew I would never be able to love her the way she loved me. I had to let her go."

She examined me for a second, her brow wrinkled a little.

"So are you seeing somebody else?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to have this conversation now, when Jasper was right here, his arm almost brushing mine.

"I kinda saw somebody else for a little while but it didn't work out." I explained briefly.

Jasper spun around. "What was wrong with that one? She didn't speak three languages? She didn't invent the cure for cancer?" he barked at me with fury.

I stared at him, utterly speechless. He was breathing loudly, his beautiful blue eyes dark like a storm, his lips trembling with anger.

"Jasper," Alice chastised, "What is your problem tonight?"

"I'm tired of his haughty mighty attitude," he hissed and then turned to glare at me. "You think nobody's good enough for you. But guess what, nobody's perfect, Edward!" he spat at me with animosity. I could feel the hate generating from his body. "Nobody's perfect! Not even you!"

My chest squeezed tightly, crushing my organs on the inside, as I stared at him, both shocked and hurt by his pure loathing for me.

I couldn't think straight with the pain in my chest and the blood rushing aimlessly. Alice was saying something back to Jasper but I couldn't hear, and then I watched him as he got up and stormed out of the pub.

… home ….

When I woke up the next morning, I felt achy and my head was hurting. I had drunk a few too many shots after Jasper had left last night. My heart twisted at the memory of his outburst. Knowing that Jasper hated me that much was one of the most painful things in the world.

My phone buzzed and I grabbed it. It was a text from my parents. They went away for the holidays on a tropical island near Rio de Janeiro.

_We hope everything is going well in Forks. We love you. Happy Christmas' eve._

I smiled and sent a quick message back. When I closed it, I noticed I had sent a text earlier in the morning. I felt nauseous when I realized it had been to Jasper. I couldn't remember sending him a message at all and freaked out. Oh, what did I say?

I quickly opened the message and read it.

_I know im far from being perfect. I'm a weak little shit. But u wrong about nobody being perfect Jay. You are. You're perfect to me. _

"You're perfect to me," I whispered the words aloud, feeling my hands shake. I stared one more time at the text. Shit. What was I supposed to do now?

I paced back and forth in the small room, feeling completely panicky about facing him and yet relieved that I had finally made a move. At least, now, he had an inkling of what I was thinking.

I breathed deeply, finding courage, and made my way downstairs. Christmas carols were blasting from an ipod station and I could hear people singing in the kitchen. As soon as I made my way to the kitchen, I smiled at the sight. Bella, Alice and Jasper were bouncing around as they cooked, singing along the jolly holiday music. I marveled at how happy they looked. It almost seemed like a scene from one of those cheesy movies.

"It smells delicious in here," I exclaimed at last to let them know I was here.

Bella and Alice both spun around quickly, grinning.

"Good morning!"

Jasper opened the oven and checked on something in there, ignoring me.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked, pretending I wasn't hurt by Jasper's actions.

"Not in the kitchen, no. But Emmett and Jacob are on their way with the Christmas tree so you can help them with that once they're here. Oh, and meanwhile, can you bring these chairs to the living room," Alice directed as she pointed out to four wooden chairs in the corner of the kitchen.

I nodded and went to work. As I came back in the kitchen to grab the last two chairs, I overheard Alice talking to Jasper.

"I thought Riley was coming tonight. What happened?"

I froze, listening intently to their conversation.

"I asked him not to come." He replied in a low voice.

"Why? I don't get it. You told me not a week ago that you loved him."

The words were like a punch to my stomach. It was excruciating to hear that Jasper loved somebody else. I looked up and my eyes locked with his. He looked at me with a weird expression. I blinked and looked away. I felt crushed and couldn't bear the pity I found in his eyes. Alice glanced over her shoulder to see what Jasper was looking at and noticed me.

"Uhm, sorry for interrupting," I mumbled, taking the chairs and rushing out of the kitchen.

My eyes prickled and I could feel tears welling up. I quickly placed the chairs down and hurried upstairs to the guest bedroom. I slammed the door and slumped on the floor.

It was only now, when I was heartbroken, crying like a baby, that I realized I was still in love with Jasper. I had accepted that I had loved Jasper in the past and I had come back to Forks in part to apologize to Jasper for how I'd behaved back then, and to come clean to my friends. I wanted to come out. But never did I think that I would still have so many feelings for Jasper after ten years. My love for him was so raw that it utterly choked me. I couldn't breathe.

I heard commotion downstairs and I knew that Emmett and Jacob were here with the tree. I dried my tears and went back down. The tree was halfway in and it was gigantic. I hurried to help them. Once we finally got the tree inside the house and put it up in the living room, I stood in the doorway to the living room, watching Bella greet her fiancé. It was wonderful to see Bella so in love and yet, I felt a little sad that I didn't have that for myself.

Bella pulled Jacob toward me and smiled.

"Jake, I want you to meet Edward, and Edward, this is my fiancé, Jacob."

He stepped forward and extended is hand to me. I gladly shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Jake. And congratulations on the engagement!"

He beamed. "Thanks! It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you," he replied.

"Wait, Jacob, Edward, you gotta kiss! You're under the mistletoe!" Alice cheered with excitement. "Come on, it's tradition!"

Jacob looked horrified and it actually amused me to see his reaction. Bella was laughing and encouraging us to kiss as well. We looked around and saw that everybody was expecting us to go through with it.

"Well, we can't go against traditions I suppose," I told Jacob. "So what do you think? Let's do this?"

His eyes bulged out and he looked around nervously, watching everybody cheering on. He swallowed with difficulty and he appeared to be blushing under his auburn skin.

"Let's get this over with," he grumbled reluctantly and leaned forward. I closed the gap and quickly pecked his lips. It was over before we knew it and everybody clapped. I laughed along with everybody, enjoying the banters of friendships. Even though I might not have someone to love, I had just gotten all of my friends back. And that felt amazing.

Jasper was looking at me with curiosity, a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him and our eyes stayed connected for a few warm seconds before he turned around and returned to the kitchen.

Bella was teasing Jacob and Alice was putting the finishing touch to her tree with the help of Rosalie, and so I took the opportunity to follow Jasper to the kitchen, hoping for a tête-a-tête.

Jasper was taking a tray out of the oven when I approached him.

I cleared my throat, both because of nerves and because I wanted to let him know I was here. He looked over his shoulder and saw me.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"Hey," he answered back softy before heading to the fridge.

His simple, one word reply made me feel all fuzzy inside. He didn't seem to be angry anymore and that was a comfort.

"Jasper, I…" I started but he spun around and interrupted me.

"What did that text mean, Edward? How can you write something like that after everything?"

He stared at me with confusion and sadness and maybe, hopefully, something more as well.

I felt heat rushing to my face as I stumbled to find the right words to say.

"When I left ten years ago, it's true that I was running away. I was scared of your declaration of love. I was scared of my own feelings for you." I looked at him and noticed he was standing in front of me, listening to me intently, his blue orbs deep and penetrating. "I did love you back, Jasper. I really, truly did." I avowed out loud for the first time.

Jasper gasped. His eyes shimmered and I felt a pang of regret. "I'm so sorry I didn't say it back. I'm sorry for everything I said that day. I just… I couldn't say it back because I wasn't ready to come out back then. I wasn't ready to accept that I was gay."

"And what about now? What changed?" He questioned abruptly, mistrust in his voice.

I shrugged. "I'm tired of pretending. I hate my life back in Chicago. I don't have friends over there. I… I want to be happy again. And I want to fix what I did wrong in the past."

"And that's why you're here?"

I nodded. "I came back to reconnect with my friends. You are all important to me. And I came back for you. To apologize to you, and to tell you that your feelings had been reciprocated. I just… couldn't admit it back then."

I stepped a little closer, my eyes fixated on him. My heartbeat was pounding loudly as we looked at each other.

"I loved you, and I still love you, Jasper. I don't expect you to still have feelings for me and I know you moved on. But I would really like for us to be friends. I miss you." My voice choked at the end, and I felt frozen in place, too anxious about his reaction to remember to breathe.

Jasper seemed frozen too, shocked and speechless. I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," I whispered, my own eyes filling up with unshed tears.

He slowly stepped toward me and then surprisingly pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I did the same and braced my arms around him, feeling whole for the first time in a very long time. We hugged silently, relishing in having him inside of my hold, against my heart. I felt a heavy weight being lifted off of me.

"I missed you too, Edward," he whispered and I squeezed him some more.

I felt home in his arms.

Reluctantly, after a while, we let go and pulled apart. His eyes were shiny and I softly dried his tears.

"Uhm, do you want to help me with the icing?" he asked, a shy smile on his face, waving the icing tube he was holding in his hand.

"Sure," I replied, grateful for his peace offering. I stepped closer to the counter and saw the reindeer cookies and the Santa cookies he had just baked.

"They're adorable, Jay! Nobody will want to eat them, they look way too cute!"

"Don't worry, Eddie, I'll eat them," Rosie declared as she emerged into the kitchen.

Jasper and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. It felt so amazing to be reunited with my friends and to feel this happy, and to be able to see Jasper's smile once again.

… home ….

It was way passed midnight and most of the guests had left. The party had been a real success, and now we were gathered in the living room, sitting around the couch. Alice, Jasper, Bella and Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie, and I. Together once again. I looked at all of them and felt so lucky to be here with them. They had all welcomed me back so easily and being with them was as easy as it used to be.

"Thank you for still being my friends," I said. "I know I didn't show it, but I really did miss you while I was gone."

"We thought you had forgotten about us, Mister Chicago," Bella slurred. "But we forgive you, because we're awesome and we love you!" She added, giggling.

"Oh man, Swan is drunk," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

Bella giggled again. "Yep, I am."

I chuckled and looked around at all of my friends.

"We really missed you too, Edward," Alice said. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad too, man," Emmett added. "It hasn't been the same without you."

I felt like something was stuck in the back on my throat. I wondered if it was the alcohol that was making me so emotional.

"I'm sorry for being a bad friend for so long. I won't do it again. I promise," I swore, my eyes meeting Jasper's. The intensity of his stare made me feel all warm on the inside.

Rosalie yawned and Emmett chuckled. He got up and pulled Rosalie up with him.

"Well sorry to be a party-pooper everybody, but I need to drive my wife back home before she passes out."

"We should head back home too," Jacob said, grabbing Bella's hand. "I need to put this one to bed as well."

"We'll still meet for lunch tomorrow, right? We still have to exchange gifts," Alice asked.

After everybody confirmed that they'll be back here tomorrow afternoon, we all got up and made our way to the hallway to say goodnight. I lingered back a little, relishing in the sight of all of us together. I felt so fortunate. I followed them and noticed that Jasper was waiting for me, leaning in the doorway. When I reached him, I stopped in front of him. We stared at each other, no words needed. Our eyes said it all. I smiled up at him and he beamed back at me.

"Hey, you guys, you're under the mistletoe," Alice announced.

We both looked up and noticed the beautiful, pendant plant hanging above us.

We looked back at each other and my heart sped with anticipation. His eyes burned through me. His eyes flickered to my lips and I licked them expectantly.

"Come on, guys, we don't have eternity here. I need to go to bed," Rosie urged.

Jasper smirked and stepped closer to me, hooking one of his fingers to one of the loops of my jeans. He pulled me closer slowly, taunting me. I was shivering with want. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to mine. It was slow and tender, and ended way to soon. When he pulled away, my hands flew up to his face without a second thought and held him there, desire boiling under my skin. I crashed my lips to his with fervor. Jasper responded immediately, his lips yielding to mine. He moaned and I took advantage of it, deepening the kiss. My hands gripped at his hair and his hands weaved their way to my hips, pulling me closer to him. The connection felt amazing. We fit together so perfectly and I knew I was home.

When we finally let go, I heard coughing and giggling from the side. We both turned around, feeling suddenly bashful, to find our friends staring at us.

"Wow, what was that?" Bella asked.

I glanced at Jasper and he glanced back at me too. I liked seeing him this way, with his hair all tangled up, his cheeks flushed, and his lips plump from kissing. He looked sexy as hell.

I grabbed his hand and looked back to my friends, grinning.

"Hopefully, it's the beginning of something beautiful," I answered Bella.

Jasper squeezed my hand and pulled me to him.

"I'm really glad you came home, darling," he breathed with tenderness before kissing me once more.

_Merry Christmas y'all! I hope you enjoyed my little story :) and don't forget to review, it would be an awesome gift!_


End file.
